


In my Head

by clativity



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Bleed, Dark Dipper Pines, Horror, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insane Dipper Pines, Insanity, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Nightmares, Older Dipper Pines, Organs, Other, Please Kill Me, Psychological Horror, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clativity/pseuds/clativity
Summary: Help me, he screamed in his head.A figure loomed over him, grinning. It whispered:"But yet help isn't what you want, right?"
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	In my Head

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood, gore, body horror, organs, graphic descriptions of wounds and the like, mind manipulation, insanity, instability
> 
> Please do not read if you cannot handle any of the above warnings.  
> Proceed with caution.  
> Stay safe.
> 
> You've been warned.

_“Pine Tree~”_

  


_Oh god no._

_Run._

_Out._

_Wake up._

  


Were the thoughts that ran through a certain Dipper Pines' head. He ran, tripping slightly every once in a while, trying not to look back.

  


A chuckle.

  


_“Why're you running, Pine Tree?”_

_“Isn’t this what you want?”_

  


_Stop._

  


Dipper gritted his teeth.

  


_No._

_Don’t._

_Just run._

_Never look back._

_Don’t give in._

  


Pupils blown from fear, adrenaline and something more sinister (he didn’t want to think about it), he made the mistake of looking back. Back to where the object of his fantasies were.

A soft glow of gold illuminated his face.

There, in all his glory, stood a very human like Bill Cipher. The blonde grinned, some teeth missing, gums very bloody. He opened both of his eyes, one with a golden pupil and the other, mutilated. Muscle, bits of bloody skin hanging from the empty eye socket. Blood poured down from the gaping hole, mixing with the blood leaking from his mouth.

A triangle was carved on his chest, uneven, muscles twitching slightly, a spot on the left moving a little. Over the heart. His stomach cut wide open, bits of intestines spilling out, pieces of skin hanging, blood splattered everywhere.

It was gorgeous. 

Dipper knew he should feel bile piling up his throat, threatening to spill out. He knew he should feel disgusted, scared, but he wasn’t.

No, he felt _pleasure_ pooling in his stomach.

  


_No._

_NO._

_MASON, SNAP OUT OF IT!_

  


He forced himself to look back front, shutting his eyes tightly, trying to will the image away.

He slammed into a bloody chest.

Screaming, he blindly pushed the other body away. “NO, NO! GET AWAY FROM ME, I DON’T WANT THAT! I-I DON’T!” He yelled, hands flying wildly around him to keep the body away. 

Hands similar to his own grabbed them, pulling, forcing his body to jerk forward. Squeaking in surprise, he tried pulling away.

  


“But yet you do, don’t you?”

  


Breath hitching, he opened his eyes wide at the sound of his own voice. Looking into mocha colored eyes similar to his own, he gulped. “No. N-no,” he whimpered.

“You want to hurt your loved ones, right? Pull out their eyes, squish them to test how squishy they really were. Play with their organs, oh but not to worry. They’ll be dead long before we can even begin. After all, we’re just putting them out of this misery called life, right?”

“N-no,” He stuttered. No, no, no. He did not want that. This image of him is just his mind playing tricks with him, he wasn’t insane. Not crazy. No, no, not at all. Right?

  


Gory images of Mabel, Bill, Grunkle Stan and Ford flashed behind the other him. Dipper started to shake ever so slightly.

Mabel, her neck slit open, blood pouring down her neck beautifully, mouth cut wide into a smile, shooting star carved on her forehead. 

Bill, left eye messily ripped out, triangle carved into his chest, blood leaking from stab marks.

His grunkles, each respectively had their symbols carved in, Stan, his forearm, Ford, his neck. Ford had all his fingers cut, Stan had his head sliced but not deep enough to consider it a half.

  


_Help me._

  


“You’re just saving them. A savior that’s what you are. What you wanna be. What you’re gonna be. They’ll have their happy ever after in heaven, where they can never suffer ever again,” Other-Dipper continued. He brushed his fingers against Dipper's cheek.

Leaning forward, he whispered in his ear, “Isn’t that right, Dipper?”

_NO._

_Wake up._

_Wake up wake up wake UP!_

_Just a bad dream just a dream._

_Not real, never real._

_Stop, STOP IT._

_Mabel, please._

_Bill help me._

_I don’t want to do this._

  


Dipper started to giggle. Then, he shook his head, gulping. “N-no. No please, I-I don't-“ Other-Dipper shushed him.

“Stop trying to deny it, Dipper,” he said in a soothing voice. “Do you really want them to suffer?” he asked. Dipper felt like every touch Other-Dipper made made his sanity slip more.

  


_No, STOP, PLEASE!_

  


He chuckled, the voices in his head finally quiet. 

Reaching up, he gripped the hand on his cheek, peering through his bangs as he took in Other-Dipper’s smile.

It soon turned into full out laughter.

“Y-Yeah. No. Yes. Hell yes, I want that! Nobody will ever hurt them again, not even me! They will be wit- nO I DON’T- each other forever and ever. T-They'll have to thank me for giving them this freedom. I’m thei- STOP savior! THEIR SAVIOR! Right?” he laughed, tears running down his face.

_No! Yes_

_Wrong! …right?_

_They’ll hate you forever._

_Just wake UP already!_

_Never._

Other-Dipper reached up to wrap his fingers around Dipper's neck. “Yes. You’re always right, after all! Now-“ he tightened his fingers “-Wake up.”

  


Snapping his eyes open, he shot up in bed. Glancing around the room, he concluded that he was alone.

Grinning, he slipped out of bed. Dipper walked towards the wooden door, fingers wrapping around the cool metal of the doorknob.

He turned.

He saw the lights going off in the kitchen. He scoffed quietly. _Pathetic. At least try to hide better._

He rolled his eyes. Grabbing the gun nearby, he searched around for the silencer. He rolled his shoulders, relishing when they both popped. Noticing soft moonlight coming in, he went to investigate the source.

Standing in front of a triangular window, he smiled fondly. He whispered two simple sentences.

  


_“I’m coming. Be ready for me.”_

  


**Author's Note:**

> Me: fluff yes pls  
> Also me: : - ) 
> 
> I'm so sorry
> 
> Shoutout to my beta, Vicky :3  
> Sadly, she doesn't have an account here, yet.


End file.
